Ramallah (english version)
by xp2011
Summary: The Stephens and the Halliwells meet in Ramallah looking for a local boy, with different purposes
1. Chapter 1

**Bewitched is the creation of Sol Saks for the U.S. television network ABC. Charmed is created by Constance Burge for the (now defunct) U.S. network The WB. The series and recognizable characters are the property of the respective holders of copyright. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Ramallah, West Bank, Palestine**

**2012**

A gray van was parked on a city street. In the van came a couple of Americans. Samantha and Darren Stephens were in town looking for a local boy named Rashid, with whom his daughter Tabatha had contacted the Internet in recent months.

Well, Sam - Darren said - What do we do now?

We have contact with Tabatha and Adam to let them know we're there - said Samantha.

We will have to find a place with Internet access - Darren said.

This could be fixed - Samantha said.

Samantha moved his nose and made it appear a tablet with integrated webcam and internet access.

I thought so - said Darren.

Now we open the application - Samantha said.

And that particular application was opened, with the appearance on screen of Tabatha and Adam, the couple's teenage children.

Hi Mom, hi Dad - Tabatha said.

Hello, Tabatha - Samantha said.

How was your trip? - Said Adam.

Travel with confidence, without magical intervention - Darren said.

We are in Ramallah, now let's find Rashid - Samantha said.

Do not forget to contact - Tabatha said.

On the other side of the "line" was heard as if something had fallen.

What was that? - Darren said.

It must have been Aunt Clara - said Adam.

We must leave - said Tabatha - Good luck.

Thank you, darling - Samantha said before communication was over.

Sam, it has been a long journey - Darren said - I would eat something.

Me too - said Samantha - Let's see what we find out there.

And the Stephens were in the van, to find a place to eat.

**XXXXXXXX**

The Stephens found an ice cream shop and Darren went to buy ice cream for him and his wife. At the counter he found a woman who dropped her purse. Darren picked up the bag and gave it to the woman, who appreciated the gesture. When the woman looked at Darren, something sounded familiar.

Darren Stephens, I guess - she said.

That's right - Darren said - And you are...

Phoebe Halliwell, pleasure - she said.

Phoebe Halliwell? Really? - Darren said - My wife and I read your column.

Wow, that's great - said Phoebe.

Come, I want introduce you someone - Darren said.

**XXXXXXXX**

Darren introduced Phoebe to Samantha. Samantha confessed Phoebe that she collects her column.

By the way, how did you hear about Darren? - Samantha asked.

My boss has done business with McMann and Tate and Darren Stephens have said is a genius - Phoebe said.

What a small world - Darren said.

Hey, I gotta go - said Phoebe – They're waiting for me.

Take us with them - said Samantha.

And Phoebe agreed.

**XXXXXXXX**

Phoebe, Samantha and Darren went to a nearby table where they found Piper and Leo, who hoped to Phoebe.

Hey, I took too long - Phoebe Piper said.

Sorry, Piper - Phoebe said - But I want to introduce you to some nice people.

Phoebe introduced the Stephens with Piper and Leo.

We have heard much of his work, Mr. Stephens - said Leo - They say you are a genius.

It's nothing - Darren said, modestly.

What brings you here? - Piper asked.

We are looking for a boy named Rashid - said Samantha - Our daughter has contacted him online and we want to know him personally before making a decision.

Funny, we look for the same guy - said Leo.

Although the reason is complicated to explain - Piper said.

Suddenly, two columns of white and blue lights (signal of orbing) fell on the group, revealing Prue and Paige.

Oh my God - Paige said seeing the Stephens.

We're in trouble - Prue said.

Do not worry, your secret is safe - Samantha said.

So Phoebe introduced the Stephens to Prue and Paige.

Nice to meet you - Paige said.

Me too - Darren said.

And the gang Halliwell Stephens and talked for hours.

**XXXXXXXX**

Hours later, in his hotel room, Samantha and Darren talked about the Halliwell family.

I heard from orbing, but had never seen in person - Samantha said, referring to the entry of Prue and Paige hours ago.

Sam, do you think these people are witches? - Darren asked.

Now that you mention it, I think so - said Samantha - I've seen those 4 women somewhere, but cannot remember where.

Maybe we'll find out as we look to Rashid - Darren said.

**XXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in another room of the same hotel...

I feel bad, I exposed the magic - Prue said.

I don't think so, Prue - Piper said – they said to keep the secret.

Do you think they know about magic? - Phoebe asked.

I don't know him - said Paige - But if you want, I can check with the Elders in the morning.

Perhaps we know as we look to Rashid - Leo said.

They knew that their search both delegations mark a magical encounter between two jurisdictions.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Darren was wandering around his room when Samantha magically appeared.

What did you find? - Darren asked.

These 4 women we found yesterday are witches of the Wiccan jurisdiction - said Samantha - But they are not normal witches.

What do you mean? - Darren asked.

These women are the Charmed ones - said Samantha - The most powerful witches on Earth.

I think that this sounds familiar to you - Darren said.

Oh yeah, my love - Samantha said - are the result of a prophecy I heard as a child.

**XXXXXXXX**

At the same time, in another room, Paige orbed in front the other members of the Halliwell delegation.

I guess Elders told you something - Piper said.

That's right - said Paige - The wife of Mr. Stephens is a witch in another jurisdiction.

Another jurisdiction? - Prue said, incredulous – That's not something that the Elders can handle.

True, but other jurisdictions have knowledge about magic - Paige said.

I think that will make things easier - said Leo.

I hope - Phoebe said.

Phoebe went to the kitchen to pour a glass of water. When she was holding the glass to drink, she had the following premonition:

_Rashid was being attacked by demons near an abandoned building. One of the demons threw an energy ball that killed him._

Hey, I have a clue - Phoebe said.

What is it, sister? - Asked Prue.

An idea of where to look to Rashid - Phoebe said.

**XXXXXXXX**

Later, both groups were to explore the city and its surroundings for Rashid. Both groups revealed secrets with each other and designed combat strategies.

**XXXXXXXX**

Rashid was a pretty smart teenage boy. But his intelligence was not enough to cope with the demons that were chasing him. Rashid arrived to an abandoned construction on the outskirts of the city but found demons. When they were about to attack him, Stephens and Halliwell groups arrived and launched their plan.

Samantha moved his nose and made the demons slipping. With the demons on the floor, Darren and Leo took Rashid to safety. When the demons finally stood, the Halliwell were before them.

None of your business, witches - said one of the demons.

In fact, it is - Paige said.

Prue used her telekinesis to throw the demons against a wall. As they stood, the four sisters held hands.

The power of 4, forevermore - said the Halliwell, exploding demons.

Wow, that was great - Rashid said - I do not know how to thank you.

Okay, Rashid - said Samantha - The important thing is that you're safe.

**XXXXXXXX**

As they headed to the east coast of the United States (home of the Stephens), Rashid told Paige that he was a future whitelighter and Paige was his protege. At the same time, Darren explained Rashid that he and Samantha wanted to know him better.

In Stephens' house, Rashid finally met in person Tabatha while Darren and Samantha presented the Halliwell group with Tabatha and Adam.

She's a good girl - Rashid said referring to Tabatha - I do not feel able to take advantage of her.

Glad to hear it - Darren said.

**XXXXXXXX**

In another part of the house, Adam talked with the Halliwells and Leo.

I'm glad to finally meet the legendary Charmed ones - Adam said, excited.

It is a pleasure for us too - Piper said.

You must use your powers for good - Prue said.

Of that I'm aware - said Adam.

And Halliwell and Stephens groups shared a while, until the delegation Halliwell delegation began the return trip to home.


End file.
